Como conquistar a un chico en 10 dias
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: OneShot. Hermione enamorada... ¿Una mujer es capaz de todo por el hombre que ama?... y las tácticas... ¿D verdad funcionan?... Dejen Reviews, muchos, muchos jeje...


**COMO CONQUISTAR UN CHICO EN 10 DIAS**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Hace mucho que no hago un one shot!

Draco: Eso no te quita que no hagas tus responsabilidades

Ly: Tu que sabes de lo ocupada que he estado (Ly le muestra su lengua ofendida)

Draco: ¬¬

Ly:P

Draco: Tu solo hazlo…

Ly: u.u Bien, todos los personajes usados son y siempre serán de JK Rowling.

Draco: D Bien.

Ly:¿Verdad q aprendo rápido? n.n

Draco: Pues… debo irme sabes? Tengo una cita adiós! (sale y corre)

Ly: T.T Nadie me comprende!

**O.o-o.O**

Hermione, una chica de hermosos y bien definidos rizos castaños, observaba atenta cada movimiento de su compañero de torre, quien perdido en su mundo terminaba sus deberes de pociones, concentrado en cada palabra que ponía en el pergamino, sabia lo que él pensaba, (sonrió) que "debía quedar perfecta", como todo lo que él hacia; Hermione observo como fruncía el ceño al estar concentrado, y lo sabía porque ella hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando leía, o hacía alguna tarea, y le pareció un lindo gesto, sonrió con dulzura al verlo, ¿Cómo es que una persona pueda cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, y no se refería exactamente a él, sino a ella, ¿Cómo se había fijado en el en tan poco tiempo, pero es que era inevitable… con su sonrisa tan brillante y perfecta, su mirada tan fría y perfecta, su porte arrogante y perfecto… su personalidad fascinante e increíblemente odiosa.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de él, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido, perderse en ellos, y siempre, dominados por él… Volvió su vista al libro que se supone leía interesada mientras sus pensamientos volaban con el chico… otra vez.

"_Es que acaso que Harry terminara con la presión de Voldemort hizo que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar correctamente al no tener que preocuparme tanto"_ pensó desesperada y cerro con un fuerte golpe el libro que leía, corrijo… se supone leía.

**-**Nunca creí ver eso**-** susurro el chico sonriendo de lado.

**-**¿Qué?**-** pregunto disgustada consigo, haciendo un puchero con los

labios.

**-**Ver a Hermione Granger "la come libros" tratando de esa manera sus tan preciados libros**-** se río burlón, pero divertido, cosa que indigno la cordura de Hermione, que se perdía entre la agradable risa de su compañero.

**-**Oh, cállate Malfoy**-** dijo entre firme, pero con una gota de humor que no paso desapercibida por su acompañante.

**-**Es verdad, es un gran momento, digno de recordarse**-** sonrió, ahora incluyendo los ojos.

**-**Sí, si, un momento Kodak**-** agito las manos intentando indiferencia.

**-**¿Un momento Koque? O.o**-** se confundió notándose en el rostro.

**-**Olvídalo**-** sonrió al ver su descuido y ver esa linda cara de desconcierto. "_Dios, de verdad es muy lindo"_, pensó bajando la mirada.

**-**Bien**-** guardo su pergamino en la mochila dando a entender que había terminado sus deberes **-**¿Qué es lo que pasa, ¿que es lo que preocupa a la perfecta premio anual?**- **dijo acomodando aun sus cosas.

**-**Nada importante**-** volvió a hacer un puchero **–**Es solo un pequeño gran problema**-** susurro.

**-**O.o ¿Qué clase de pleonasmo es ese?**-** levanto la cara de sus cosas confundido.

**-**Uno muy común en mi Malfoy jeje**-** el pareció aceptar ese hecho y siguió en lo suyo.

**-**Siendo tu y tus extrañas palabras y frases ya no me sorprende, solo me confunde**-** hablo tranquilo.

**-**Lo se**-** sonrió ante la mirada de él, que al escuchar su respuesta levanto su rostro consternado.

**-**Te divierte**-** afirmó e hizo amago de molestarse o indignarse.

**-**Algo**-** volvió a sonreír al escuchar el suspiro derrotado del rubio.

**-**Contigo no se puede**-** suspiro y ella sonrió. Momentos después Malfoy se sentaba frente al sillón donde ella se encontraba **-**¿entonces?**-** repitió acomodándose como solo él sabía, con enormes dotes de grandeza y realeza.

**-**Entonces ¿Qué?**-** dijo ahora ella confundida.

**-**Tu problema, ¿Cuál es tu pequeño gran problema?**-** repitió sarcástico

**-**Oh bueno, no es grave**-** susurro un poco avergonzada.

**-**Debe serlo como para que estés leyendo el libro al revés**-** sonrió de lado al ver el rápido movimiento de Hermione dándose cuenta de que era cierto, se agacho y sonrojo de sobremanera **–**Jajajaja**-** rió al ver su sonrojo, después de segundos en que a él se le paso su graciosa risa y ella controlo su sonrojo volvieron a hablar **-**¿Me contaras?**-** ladeo la cabeza intentando indiferencia.

**-**Pues es solo algo que no me deja dormir, lo sueño seguido**-** susurro ausente recordando sus dulces sueños en brazos del rubio que la miraba… ¿preocupado?... no, imposible.

**-**Enfréntalo**-** dijo con fuerza y firme.

**-**No puedo, es… complicado**-** le dijo dejando su libro, Draco se levanto con desgano y camino rumbo a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

**-**Pues si tanto te atormenta, toma el asunto en tus manos, y haz algo al respecto**-** la miro a los ojos y ella lo vio sorprendida **–**Quedándote mirando y sin hacer nada, pronto ya no podrás remediarlo**-** bostezó y subió unas escaleras **–**Que descanses Granger**-** dijo al subir el quinto escalón.

**-**Hermione**-** corrigió Herms, el rubio le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa para después regalarle una sonrisa que la perturbo, pero el no noto, siguió subiendo las escaleras, pareciendo que ignoro a la chica, mas cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar murmuro bastante audible **–** Buenas Noches… Hermione**-** cerró su puerta y no vio la radiante sonrisa que apareció en boca de la castaña.

Hermione quedo sola en sala que compartían al ser los dos premios anuales, pensando las palabras del rubio **"Toma el asunto en tus manos y haz algo al respecto"**, esas palabras taladraban en sus oídos. Con una sonrisa dibujándose en el rostro murmuro silenciosa…

**-**No sabes la consecuencia del consejo que me acabas de dar Draco Malfoy, no lo sabes…**-** con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se fue a dormir, volviendo esta vez sus sueños un poco mas tranquilos.

**O.o-o.O**

Hermione se levanto muy temprano esa mañana y aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, se ducho, y eligió cuidadosamente su ropa. Una hora después, daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Ya había escuchado a Draco entrar al baño, por lo que sabía que después de media hora ya debía estar en la sala común esperando la hora de bajar a desayunar, y ese era el momento de comenzar.

_**Primer día**_

Vestía su falta negra del colegio un poco corta, al ser él último año, ya no considero necesario comprar una nueva, y la acepto así, la blusa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, su corbata un poco desanudada, los rizos sueltos perfectamente amoldados a su hermoso rostro, dándole un toque angelical, y sus ojos, brillaban mas que las estrellas en luna llena, y todo por él.

Camino a las escaleras para bajar a la sala común, lo vio sentado repasando el libro que ella antes había estado leyendo al revés y se sonrojo mucho, espero unos segundos pasando la vergüenza, y camino bajando la escalera, donde él ya la noto.

**-**Hola… Draco**-** dijo con cuidado, a pesar que ella le dijera que la llamara Hermione, no sabía si a él le gustaría lo mismo.

**-**Buenos días Hermione**-** ella sonrió al comprender que lo aceptaba.

**-**Siempre tan formal**-** le dijo divertida.

**-**Siempre tan observadora**-** la imito y se levanto **–**Te ves encantadora**-** se acerco y tomo su mano besándola con galanteo. Ella se sonrojo.

**-**Gracias**-** se sonrojo más al notar la mirada de los ojos grises.

**-**Y dime**-** la ayudo con su capa e indicándole el camino a la salida, era temprano para desayunar, pero no le importo si iba bien acompañada **-**¿A que se debe este repentino cambio?**-** caminaban al gran comedor.

**-**¿Se nota mucho?**-** exclamo preocupada a lo que el sonrió.

**-**No**-** sonrió más y dirigió su vista al frente.

**-**¿Entonces como lo notaste?**-** dijo un poco confundida, si, quería un cambio, no exagerado, pero si que se notara.

**-**Porque te conozco**-** ella sonrió **–**Y te observo**-** añadió con la mirada aún al frente.

**-**¿Y porque?**-** pregunto con la mirada gacha.

**-**Compartimos la torre, era imposible no conocernos**-** explico dándole su capa y una sonrisa, para adentrarse a su mesa de Slytherin, mientras ella caminaba con el ceño fruncido y consternada a su mesa, Gryffindor.

_**Segundo día**_

Hermione estaba en su habitación aun sin levantarse, estaba molesta consigo por el rotundo fracaso del día anterior… Nada había logrado, NADA, Draco continuo con su vida como si nada, y al terminar el día que fue especialmente agotador por todas las clases, llego muy cansado para siquiera tener una platica y subió a dormirse apenas llego y dar las buenas noches. Suspiro, ok, ese había sido el primer día… aún quedaba el plan de hoy.

Se levanto más temprano de lo común y corrió a las cocinas, tenía un plan infalible… Ginny se lo había dicho hacía unos días…

Dos horas después entraba muy agotada a la torre, pero en las manos llevaba el resultado de su sacrificio…

**-**Hola Draco**-** sonrío al verlo ahí, leyendo, como esperaba encontrarlo, él levanto la cabeza para responder con solo una sonrisa.

**-**Te perdiste el desayuno**-** guardo su libro para prestarle atención.

**-**Sí bueno… es que… no tenía hambre**-** se sonrojo y el levanto una ceja incrédulo.

**-**Seguro**-** sonrió divertido **–**Por eso traes ese pastel en las manos**-** ella lo vio asombrada y sorprendida ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan tonta cuando él estaba cerca, se aclaro la garganta muy roja.

**-**Bueno**-** suspiro y se adelanto a él, muy nerviosa, pero el no lo notó **–**Es solo que quise experimentar mis dotes culinarias**-**

**-**O.O ¿Es un pastel de chocolate blanco con relleno de durazno y chispas de chocolate negro encima?**-** pregunto sorprendido.

**-**Si bueno, estuve pensando y creí q para mejorar mi cocina, que mejor que con un pastel de chocolate blanco con relleno de durazno, y con chispas de chocolate negro encima ¿no crees?**-** sonrió nerviosa sin levantar la mirada **–**Y luego… recordé que el pastel es de tu sabor favorito, así que viendo la coincidencia, te lo traje. ¿Qué te parece?**-** Por fin levanto el rostro y lo que vio la dejo atontada, frente a ella se encontraba un Draco Malfoy irreconocible, comiendo el pastel de chocolate blanco con relleno de durazno y chispas de chocolate negro encima, deshecho entre las manos del rubio que comía contento ajeno a todo lo que la castaña le decía **–**Draco**-** susurro asombrada, esperaba mínimo un "Se ve apetitoso" o algo, pero que la ignorara por completo… minutos después del espectáculo, Draco pareció por fin darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, la miro, luego el pastel, después sus manos llenas de chocolate y volvió su mirada a ella, quien seguía anonadada.

**-**¿Quieres?**-** pregunto con los ojos brillantes de emoción, o al menos eso creyó que le decía porque con su boca llena de comida y manchada de chocolate eso alcanzo a distinguir y se convenció cuando le extendió un pedazo deshecho de pastel con la mano a ella.

**-**¿Te gusto?**-** tomo el pastel q se caía a pedazos, pero al parecer el no lo notaba, era digno de admirar, el siempre perfecto y correcto Draco Malfoy, vencido por un pastel; sonrió nerviosa por la respuesta.

**-**Egstag buegnog, pego**- **trago** -**le falto sabor, el de mi abuelita es mejor**-** agrego con aire pensativo.

**-**Eres un TONTO**- **se levanto de golpe ofendida y el pastel callo al piso, Draco miró con horror el pastel derramado…

**-**El pastel**-** susurro triste **–**Si no lo querías no tenías que tirarlo, pude habérmelo comido**-** dijo enfadado.

**-**AGRRR… TE ODIO**-** subió furiosa las escaleras y cerro la puerta con un portazo, reconsiderando seriamente si valía la pena todo el sacrificio por él. Después de todo, a Ginny tampoco le funciono ese detalle.

_**Tercer Día**_

Al día siguiente un sonrojado Draco le pedía disculpas a la castaña por haberse comido el pastel sin pedirle permiso siquiera, pero es que Draco tenía cierta… "obsesión", pero solo con los pasteles de chocolate blanco con relleno de durazno y chispas de chocolate negro encima, como bien lo aclaro después, pero lo dijo con tanta dulzura y arrepentimiento que Hermione no pudo resistirse, y susurro que todo estaba aclarado, una mirada brillante y contenta de Draco le sirvió para convencerse… Sí valía la pena sacrificarse por el…

Ese día abría salida a Hogsmade, por lo que se levanto temprano para interceptar a Draco, quería ver su agenda para ver si podría llevar a cabo su plan o lo pospondría. Al final, decidió que lo haría.

Hasta la tarde todo pareció muy bien, ella y Draco habían compartido el día caminando, bromeando, aunque bien hubiese resultado extraño el que Herms, le concediera cualquier cosa, al final del día, no había conseguido nada diferente, excepto tal vez, cansancio extra al cumplirle cada capricho…

Claro que de ese día si aprendió algo… NUNCA volvería a hacer eso, estar a su disposición todo el día, además de agotador, era humillante, aunque no le pidió gran cosa… pero no lograba entender a todas esas chicas que se desvivían por él, y si aprendió algo fue Nunca mas hacer caso de Pansy Parkinson (que es de donde saco la idea de ese día, patética y humillante a su parecer)

Así que se fue a dormir bastante decepcionada, aunque con una levísima esperanza, por las últimas palabras del rubio…

**-**Buenas noches Hermione, y… gracias por compartir tu día conmigo**-** él sonrió y ella se sonrojo sobremanera y huyo a su habitación… Tal vez no todo se perdió ese día…

_**Cuarto día**_

Ok, era Domingo, y por estar pensando en como conquistar a Draco Malfoy, por increíble que pareciera, olvido hacer sus deberes, por lo que ese día se la paso repasando y terminando tareas para el resto de la semana, claro que no se quejo, ya que Draco al verla, se reunió con ella a terminar todo, y adelantar, nunca esta de mas un repaso extra… Después de todo ¿Quién dijo que los estudios no sirven para conquistar?

_**Quinto día**_

Deportes… Esa sería la clave del día…

Se levanto justo a tiempo para el desayuno, caminaron juntos hasta el comedor, donde se dividieron para cada uno dirigirse a su mesa, y después dirigirse a clase…

**-**Ron**-** murmuro a un adormilado pelirrojo que se encontraba a su derecha, era la clase mas aburrida de todas… Historia de la magia… Oportunidad perfecta para informarse…

**-**Mmm**-** susurro adormilado

**-**Me gustaría saber**-** bajo la voz nerviosa **-**¿Quiénes son los equipos favoritos para la copa de Quiddittch?**-**Al oír la palabra mágica "Quiddittch", Harry levanto la vista asombrado y por lo que pudo ver Hermione bastante animado a hablar sobre el mejor tema de todos.

**-**¿Qué quieres saber sobre Quiddittch?**-**preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono, Hermione sonrió, después de todo, era una buena forma de entrar en platica con hombres…

Dos horas después salio del aula con la cabeza mas enredada que nunca, tantos términos, reglas, que a pesar que a todos les gustaba, ella no comprendía, ¿Qué tiene de divertido golpearse con unas pelotas, y meterlas en tres pequeños aritos, además de seguir como desesperado a una bolita casi invisible por la velocidad?... Eso fue algo que la mantuvo pensando por el resto del día, tanto… que cuando empezó a agarrarle el chiste al deporte, era demasiado tarde y Draco dormitaba en el sillón, cansado de su entrenamiento del mismo deporte que ella trataba de comprender…

_**Sexto día**_

Ese día no se escapaba, hablaría todo lo que pudiera y su cerebro soportara sobre deportes, tal vez hasta le mostraría deportes muggles divertidos, además tenía ronda nocturna con él, sí, sería un día perfecto…

Claro que como siempre, el mundo confabulo en su contra y las estrellas hicieron un complot junto con el destino, que se empeñaban en boicotear su esplendido día… Pues lo único de lo que Hermione pudo hablar con Draco ese día fue sobre lo que le había hecho daño a la integridad estomacal del rubio, claro que mayor fue su asombro y vergüenza al saber que era su pastel de hace dos días lo que apenas había hecho reacción en el cuerpo del chico.

_**Séptimo día**_

Pues que decir de este día… Ha sí, muerta de la vergüenza Hermione Granger, no salio de habitación mas que para clases.

Por alguna extraña razón, la información de su mala cocina se filtro y ahora todo el colegio lo sabía, por lo que las admiradoras de Draco la miraban con odio y los demás compañeros de Gryffindor, antes de probar bocado que era desplazado o accedido por Hermione, se aseguraban que ella no lo hubiese cocinado.

Fue de los peores días de Hermi, hasta que al anochecer, Draco salio de la enfermería y fue directo al comedor, saludo a Hermione, le agradeció sus atenciones (porque ella le llevo todos los apuntes aunque nunca lo miro a la cara y había pasado con él parte del almuerzo), después robo algo de su plato que lo comió gustoso y fue a su mesa, claro que aunque ya era sabido de su "buena y extraña" relación con la Gryffindor, aún se sorprendían, además que ayudo a despejar las dudas del supuesto intento de asesinato de Hermione Granger a Draco Malfoy, y poco a poco los demás volvieron a confiar en ella.

_**Séptimo día**_

Por fin pudo pasar un agradable miércoles en compañía de Draco Malfoy, hablando para sorpresa de Draco de deportes, tanto mágicos como muggles, lo que para Hermione trajo a recompensa, Draco estaba tan interesado en la platica que no perdió tiempo para nada y paso todo él día con ella. Fue su pequeño bonus.

_**Octavo día**_

Ok. Empezaba a desesperarse, llevaba ocho días enfocada en él, y él no parecía notarlo. ¿Es que acaso estaba ciego?. Debía empezar a tomar medidas más drásticas, tenía otro plan.

Aunque no era muy su estilo, ese día y conociéndolo decidió cambiar, si él se dejaba impresionar por chicas bonitas y sexys, bien, ella debía serlo…

Paso todo él día fuera, investigando, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny y Luna esa vez, si que le sirvieron, Ginny, Luna y ella salieron furtivas temprano (Hermione sufrió mucho, por saltarse esas esplendorosas clases, pero ya pediría los apuntes) a Hogsmade a hacer unas cuantas compras, luego volvieron y estuvo preparando todo para el día siguiente el completo cambio, de la simple y sabelotodo Hermione Granger a la sexy Herms, aunque estaba impaciente y sobre todo ansiosa de ver a la cara de Draco, debía esperar.

Esa mañana no lo había visto desde el desayuno, y la verdad por patético que sonase… Lo extrañaba… y eso la asusto… si nada de eso funcionaba… No sabría que hacer sin él, sin un beso, una caricia… o siquiera una mirada… de solo pensar que al salir de Hogwarts ya no lo vería, su corazón se estrujaba, por eso quería tenerlo ahora, con ella, juntos… pero ya habían pasado varios días y empezaba a desconfiar de si misma… No sabía que haría si no lo lograba… Probablemente sus amigas, que ahora elegían su atuendo del día siguiente (que se suspenderían clases por junta académica), la encontrarían en su habitación llorando por su desafortunada y nada romántica vida…

Pero si de algo se diferenciaba Hermione Granger de las demás, es de su fuerza, fortaleza e inteligencia… aspectos que por supuesto emplearía para sus fines… aunque sonara frío y malévolo… eran sus únicas armas, y no las desperdiciaría… después de todo, no podía perder lo que no tiene ¿cierto, y en ese momento lo único que tenía, era a sus padres y amigos.

Resignada ese día paso sin ver a su perfecto rubio, pero esperaba que al día siguiente todo estaría resuelto… Por qué un día basta... ¿verdad?

_**Noveno Día**_

Ahora, por estrategia, tardo mas de lo usual esa mañana, por lo que Draco, creyendo que ya habría bajado a desayunar, se fue sin esperarla… y ella al verlo sintió un pequeño vacío.

Desde principios de año, cuando habían empezado una tregua silenciosa, todas las mañanas se esperaban para salir juntos, al principio, con insultos, pero después cambio a una charla amena, y ahora, caminaban como buenos amigos, claro que frente a los demás no lo demostraban, los dos tenían un orgullo que defender… Aunque algunos tenían más que perder que otros.

En fin, se sorprendió al ver la cara de confusión y ¿decepción? de Draco al salir, (así es, lo espiaba), tal vez, solo tal vez, él también se había acostumbrado a ella, eso le dio mucho mas ánimo, así que con una sonrisa volvió a su habitación.

Todo el comedor estaba sumido en un escandaloso desayuno, hablando, riendo, festejando ¿cada cuanto tiempo se suspenden las clases un viernes en Hogwarts?... Es raro…

Harry y Ron preguntaban a Luna y Ginny sobre el paradero de su amiga, era bien sabido por todos su puntualidad, por eso les extraño no verla en el desayuno, y al ver entrar a Malfoy al comedor solo los inquieto mas, pero las sonrisas que mostraban las chicas, los hicieron pensar, que lo que estaba por venir no sería nada bueno.

Hermione sumamente nerviosa, más que en toda su vida y con las mejillas rojas, (no todos los días sales de esa forma del dormitorio) se acerco a las puertas del comedor, tomando en una inspiración todo el valor necesario para enfrentar lo que venía… con paso decidido, camino…

Todo el comedor poco a poco quedo en un profundo silencio, a cada paso que una hermosa chica que muy pocos reconocieron caminaba entre ellos, parecía una diosa… Ante todos los ojos, los chicos le chiflaban al verla entrar… y pasar y caminar, y sonreír y… etc.…

Vestía una falta negra corta que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, sin llegara la exageración (no quería verse vulgar), con una blusa de tirantes blanca, su capa estaba abierta, por lo que se veía, y unos zapatos negros de tiritas a juego, un maquillaje un tanto exagerado en los ojos y la boca con un color rojo pasión que a todos volvió locos…

Al pasar junto a la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione dirigió su sonrisa a él y al ver que él la observaba sonrió, el correspondió, aunque, después despego su mirada volviendo a su desayuno, lo cual, la confundió.

**-**Herm… te ves…**-** murmuro Ron

**-**Hermosa…**-** completo Harry con la boca abierta

**-**Y sexy**-** continúo Deán

**-**Espectacular**-** finalizo Neville

Ella sonrió, y volvió su vista a la mesa de su objetivo principal, y una enorme decepción se llevo al ver que él ya no estaba… Se había ido…

Regreso su rostro a la mesa donde estaba sentada y con la mirada gacha inicio su para nada apetititoso desayuno…

**-**Herm**-** susurro Harry cerca de su oído.

**-**Mmm**-** contesto sin ganas.

**-**Estoy seguro que lo conquistaras**-** susurro en su oído ante la atónita mirada que después ella le dirigió.

**-**¿De que hablas?**-** estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

**-**Sabía que la única forma que nuestra Hermione explotara todas sus cualidades, sería cuando se enamorara**-** sonrió.

**-**Aja…**-** dijo sin creerle adoptando una pose muy Malfoy… (Incrédula)

**-**Bueno, y tal vez Dobby me menciono algo de la cocina, y eso**-** sonrió pícaro…

**-**Ya decía yo que no eras tan inteligente**-** él fingió una pose ofendida.

**-**¿Insinúas que no soy inteligente?**-**

**-**A buen entendedor pocas palabras amigo**-** contesto otra voz.

**-**¬¬ Gracias Ron, siempre es bien recibido tu apoyo como amigo fiel**-**

**-**n.n Cuando quieras**-**

**-**Jeje… Ron**-** le hablo Herm, mientras él se llevaba un enorme pedazo de salchicha a la boca **-**¿Tu también lo sabías?**-** este asintió vigorosamente y trago con dificultad.

**-**Somos tus amigos Herm, y cualquier cambio en ti, lo notaríamos… ¿acaso nos crees tan ingenuos?**-** dijo Ron confundido y ella sonrió.

**-**Lo lamento, no creí que lo entenderían**-**

**-**Yo lo único que lamento… bueno, son dos cosas**-** ella vio a Harry interesada **–**Es de quien te has enamorado**-** ella abrió grandes los ojos **–**Y que no nos lo dijeras tú.

**-**¿Cómo lo saben?**-** Ahora sí estaba asombrada.

**-**Pasas demasiado tiempo con él**-** dijeron tranquilos.

**-**No nos hace demasiada gracia, pero es tu vida Herm, y sabes como controlarla…**-**Ella sonrió agradecida

**-**Gracias chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes**-**

**-**Lo mismo que ahora pero sin complicarte**-** dijo Ron sonriendo y Harry asintió, ella sonrió un poco mas animada, y desayunaron, tranquilos, sin percances… Mas tranquilo de lo que a ella, le hubiese gustado…

Después del desayuno nada pudo ser mas horrible, por alguna extraña razón, nadie, incluyendo a la persona que quería se le acercara, le hizo caso… sabía que la miraban, pero no sabía a que se debía esa falta de confianza en hablar con ella… ¿estaría de verdad tan fea que ni arreglándose alguien la tomaba en cuenta?...

Con el autoestima hasta el suelo, volvió a su sala común mas temprano de lo normal, aunque sus amigos le dijeron que no se desanimara, ella ya no tenía recursos, definitivamente, estaba perdido…

Corrió a su habitación y lloró, entre susurros y fantasías poco a poco se sumió en un sueño muy intranquilo.

_**Décimo día**_

Todo estaba perdido… ya no había nada que hacer… lo había intentado todo… y nada había funcionado como ella esperaba, nada…

Aún deprimida bajo tarde de sus sala común, y para su sorpresa Draco estaba ahí, tan tranquilo como siempre, el día anterior, ni siquiera había podido hablar con él, ella sufriendo y él ahí tranquilo… sin mas preocupaciones que cuidar que su ropa no tuviera arrugas y el libro que leía.

Esta pasividad enfureció a la castaña, y siguiendo algo raro en ella se acerco a él… impulsos asesinos…

**-**¿bueno y tu quien te crees que eres?**-**Estaba furiosa…

**-**O.o ¿Disculpa?**-** Elevo su mirada confundido por el tono de… grito, de su compañera.

**-**¡TE PREGUNTO QUE QUIEN CREES QUE ERES PARA HACER ESTO!

**-**Bueno… ejem…**-** se sentó incomodo **–**Todos me llaman Draco Malfoy, y bueno…**-** se encogió en el sillón ante la mirada de Hermione **–**Eso me ha dicho mi madre… y pues estoy estudiando… es lo que normalmente tiene derecho a hacer un estudiante… ¿no?**-** sonrió un poquitin asustado

**-**AAHHGGRRR! ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?**-** empezó a bajar la voz.

**-**¿Qué?**-** dijo confundido.

**-**¿Porque eres tan desconsiderado?

**-**Bueno, así me criaron y he tratado de cambiar**-** añadió rápido **-**Pero aún tengo residuos**-** susurro bajando la cara…

-Lo lamento-susurro

**-**No lo sientas, no es tu culpa… en todo caso es mía por…

**-**No me refiero a eso tonto**-** sonrió un poco triste interrumpiéndolo.

**-**T.T NO me digas tonto… siento feo…**-** ella sonrió, ¿como podía ser tan dulce y odioso a la vez?

**-**Lo siento**-** suspiro **-**Pero no me refería a eso.

**-**¿Entonces? o.O

**-**Me refiero a… que…**-** se sonrojo **–**Me ignoraste este tiempo**-** volvió a susurrar y el se acomodo incomodo.

**-**Si bueno… quiero decir No… ¿o si?**-** balbuceo…

**-**Y… todo lo que he hecho estoy últimos 9 días ha sido por ti**-** se agacho a punto de llorar.

**-**La comida, la platica…

**-**El cambio… la ropa… todo…

**-**¿Por qué?**-** susurro.

**-**Creí que así lograría conquistarte**-** levanto un poco su rostro para ver la cara de Draco y le dolió lo que veía…

**-**O.O Pues**-** hacia enormes esfuerzos para no reír**-** Yo…**-**imposible…**-** Jajajajajajajaja**-** soltó la carcajada ante una muy asombrada Hermione, asombrada e incrédula Hermione, además de ofendida **–**jajajajajajajajajajajajaja**-** Y el seguía riendo como loco, hasta del sillón se había caído de la risa…

**-**ERES UN ESTUPIDO DRACO MALFOY**-** Se levanto del sillón, donde se había dejado caer y con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas camino rápido a las escaleras para subir a su habitación y hacer lo que tanto temía… llorar…

**-**Espera**-** dijo Draco intentando aún controlar su risa.

**-**¿QUE QUIERES?... ¿SEGUIR BURLANDOTE EN MI CARA?**-** lagrimas rodaban por sus mejilla, lo que hizo que Draco se pusiera serio de repente, se levanto del suelo y se le acerco.

Ya frente a ella, levanto una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que de sus hermosos ojos miel brotaban, y dibujo una encantadora sonrisa…

**-**¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?**-** susurro Draco divertido…

**-**¿Qué?**-** dijo con su corazón latiendo a mi, tenía miedo de una nueva burla y agacho la mirada. El levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

**-**Hermione… No tenías que hacer todo eso**-** acaricio su mejilla.

**-**Lo se… sabia que nunca me verías de esa forma**-** susurro agachando su mirada otra vez, no soportaba esos hermosos ojos grises viéndola fijamente.

-Hermione**-** repitió su antigua movimiento **–**No lo necesitabas porque la mejor forma de conquistar a un chico es como ahora**-** ella levanto la vista confundida **–**Siento tu misma**-** susurro sonriéndole, y ella lo vio sorprendida **–**Pero no te voy a negar que fue divertido verte sufrir estos últimos días**-** ahora sí estaba mas que confundida**-** Probaste lo que yo siento todos los días.

**-**¿Qué…Que quieres decir?**-**Trago saliva.

**-**Mione**-** se acerco mas a ella **–**No necesitabas todo eso para conquistarme**-** a ella le brillaron los ojos **–**No se puede conquistar lo ya conquistado**-** susurro y tomo su rostro con las dos manos **–**Y tu me conquistaste desde hace mucho tiempo**-** Hermione sonrió, el también y se acercaron fundiéndose en un beso, el primero para los dos, pero no el primero físicamente, sino el primero que de verdad sentía una pareja enamorada (N/A: XD muuuuuy cursi)

**-**¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste a propósito?**-** se separo de él molesta **–**Me dejaste hacer tanta ridiculez?**-** repitió muy molesta.

**-**Jeje… sí**-** sonrió divertido y burlón.

**-**Eres… eres…**-**intentó decir.

**-**El hombre del que estas enamorada**- **se acerco y la beso, al principio ella intento resistirse, pero al final se dio por vencida **–**Y que esta enamorado de ti**-** volvió a decir y repitió sus movimientos… besándola **–**Tienes idea de a cuantos tuve q golpear y amenazar ayer por tu "cambio"

**-**¿Por eso nadie se me acerco ayer?**-** él sonrió.

**-**Nadie tenía derecho… solo yo…**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Solo tú**-**Y volvieron a besarse…

**FIN**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**MEREZCO UN PREMIO! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UN ONE SHOT CON UN FINAL FELIZ! HURRA POR MI! Jeje…**

**Bueno, se que deben querer matarme por no actualizar mi otro fic (quienes lo estén leyendo), pero es que he estado muy ocupada y cuando ya tenia escrita casi mas de la mitad del fic, algo pasa en mi compu que NADA guarda y yo confiada q si se había guardado… me lleve una enorme decepción al darme cuenta y me enoje tanto… que me puse en huelga de compu… (aunque no duro mucho por mi tarea XD) pero en fin… Hago todo lo que puedo… y como la inspiración para ese fic, parece q salio de paseo… pues aquí esta este… espero le guste mucho, surgió de una plática con mis amigas, en la que intentábamos convencer a una que se animara a conquistar un chico (que según ella se parecía a Harry, POR SUPUESTO que Harry es mucho mejor, ejem… pero no se lo digan jeje) y pues aquí esta, y me tarde porque para eso de las conquistadas soy pésima… nunca lo he intentado y nunca lo intentaré… -.- Patética, lo se… Pero bueno, después de arduas investigaciones sobre como conquistar, todos los amigos a los que les preguntaba llegaron a la misma conclusión… "Se tu misma"… Por supuesto q en mi caso que hiciera una excepción… Ya me la pagarán… TT.TT**

**En fin, siempre tengan eso en mente jejeje… no, no mi amenaza, sino que sean siempre ustedes mismas… ¿Ok?**

**Con mucho cariño Ly Malfoy.**


End file.
